


his lips

by perriedise



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Begging, Daehyun can hold his own, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hyung Kink, Lots of spoiling and aftercare, Loud! Daehyun, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Protective/Possessive! Yongguk, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanking, Tension, and maybe younglo, and probably sexual tension later, brat! daehyun, everyone wants a piece of Daehyun’s ass, fake dating????, gang member! yongguk, side himup, slow build/angst as in i like cliffhangers and i’m bad at updating, this basically also turned into a sugar daddy au, undercover! yongguk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perriedise/pseuds/perriedise
Summary: Daehyun didn’t know that covering for Jongup’s shift that day meant that he would meet the future love of his life.A story where Daehyun is threatened to not say anything about the night when he was shot and his boss was killed before his eyes by a mysterious man named Bang Yongguk who lives multiple lives. Not falling in love with him will be harder than keeping his mouth shut.





	1. Tears

After four years of a normal life in college and one year working in a clothing store to pay off his college debt, Daehyun thought he finally adjusted to life in Seoul. Everything in Seoul was way more loud and in your face compared to Busan. But that wasn’t always a bad thing since he did meet Himchan and Youngjae who were equally as loud and later Jongup who has a deceivingly quiet persona when you meet him.

 _What are you doing?_ Daehyun thought. _Why am I daydreaming at this moment?_ He wasn’t necessarily wrong for thinking about his earlier life. He couldn’t stop his life from flashing before his eyes if it was about to end right now.

Speaking of loud - Daehyun’s heartbeat was thumping in his chest and his ears. Thankfully, he only heard one gunshot which is something weird to be thankful for. Now he was curled up into a ball under a rack of clothes, praying for life.

He was too in shock to listen to the conversation that the men in front of the cashier counter were talking about. Maybe if I stay quiet, they won’t notice someone is still here.

“Did you really have to do that to that old man?” Someone with an awfully low voice asked pitifully.

Someone snapped back, “I don’t remember it being up for discussion to you, Yongguk.”

Daehyun slapped his mouth with his hands to prevent it from letting out a scream. He didn’t know there was more than one person in the building. He noticed too late that that was a mistake.

“What was that?” The same man questioned, “Yongguk, check the premises, I thought there was no one left.”

This should’ve been Jongup’s shift. He should’ve been the one locking up the store for the night but instead he dumbly planned a date on the day and hours when he should’ve been working. And Daehyun dumbly accepted to cover his shift because he thinks Jongup is the cutest boy and can’t say no to him. (Even though he knows he has no chance with Jongup because he’s only interested in getting into Himchan’s pants not Daehyun.)

Technically, no one was left. The store owner Kyung Jun, was lying in his own blood behind the cash register counter. Daehyun had no chance against the man that killed him much less two. He was as good as dead in this situation.

Daehyun had no way of knowing where the man was looking first or where he was headed. But by their lack of hesitation to kill his old and helpless boss, he knew they’d have no pity for a twenty four year old man weeping like a baby hiding under a rack of clothes. He heard the man's boots clicking on the tile floor. With each step his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t stop the tears from slipping out from his eyes and down his rosy cheeks. Daehyun knew he was dead, but he knew he wasn’t ready to die. He hadn’t lived his life or used the education he’d worked so hard for in college.

He hadn’t even called his parents this whole week because of his busy schedule. His whole body was shaking; he was hysterical. Because of the clothes rack, he couldn’t see the face of the man that had just stopped right in front of him. Even his hands couldn’t mute the scared squeal that came out of his mouth.

The clothes was moved to the side, and Daehyun’s eyes barely made out a face because of the tears in his eyes making his vision blurry. The guy kneeled down fast, and Daehyun backed into the wall behind him which was practically impossible at this point. His hands had left his mouth, and he started pleading.

“Please don’t kill. I haven’t done anything wrong-“ Daehyun cried.

The man didn’t let him finish or even seemed to care. He grabbed Daehyun by his arm and tried to pull him towards him. But Daehyun’s reflexes got the best of him, and his foot shot out and hit the man right in the face. He let out a grunt and let go of Daehyun to rub his face.

Daehyun had less than a second to choose whether to apologize and keep pleading for his life or make a run for it while the man checked his face. His unreasonable survival instinct kick in, and he tried running for his life. He hears another gunshot, and before he can check where it’s coming from Daehyun is pulled by the leg to the ground: the bullet barely missing him a bullet shooting into the wall next to him.

He sits up and tries to kick away once more. _Why am I still doing this? If I’m not dead after this then they’re surely dumb._ Daehyun once again frees himself from the man's grasp and miraculously dodged another bullet.

But once he stands up, he’s punched square in the face. Daehyun’s unconscious body thuds to the ground.

“Pathetic,” says the man from that was left watching the scene from the cash register counter.

He exclaims, “Do you have to be put into more training Yongguk?”

Yongguk’s head lowers, and he avoids eye contacts with him, “I’m sorry, sir. I underestimated the situation.”

The man in front of him clears his throat, and Yongguk gulps. This time he raises his head to look him directly in the eyes. “I do not need to be put into training, sir. I made a mistake.”

The man nods, scuffs, and changes his point of interest from Yongguk to Daehyun. Yongguk does the same as his gaze lands on Daehyun’s unconscious body. His cheek where Yongguk’s fist had been was already swelling up and turning purple, but his cheeks were pink to begin with.

The boy was wearing a blue button up shirt that had the stores logo on it. Yongguk noticed the name tag that read “Hello I’m Daehyun”, and he could tell that “Daehyun” was written in his handwriting.

“Now what should we do with this bastard?” The man questioned.

He tapped his leg with his gun, and then aimed it at Daehyun’s head.

“-Wait!” Yongguk’s voice frightened him.

The man raised his eyebrows and looked down at Yongguk still on the floor next to Daehyun’s body.

“Excuse me, sir, but the boy didn’t have to do with today’s business. It’d be outright cruel to kill him.-“ Yongguk cut himself off and slightly bowed to Hatsu Sharaku, his boss, to pardon him speaking out of turn.

He wanted to mentally punch himself. _Outright cruel?_ That’s a stupid understatement, thought Yongguk. _Sharaku was already outright cruel._

Sharaku laughed, “It’d be easier to kill him right now, but he’s got a pretty face…. could be valuable for future customers.”

Sharaku thought for a while and looked back to the dead old man behind the counter. “The damn cops will be coming anytime soon considering this neighborhood isn’t used to this much commotion. Load the boy into the van.”

Yongguk sighed, lifted the boy's body which seemed to be heavy, threw him over his shoulder as he walked towards the van. Now he wished he’d kept his mouth shut. Being dead was better than what Hatsu Sharaku had in store for Daehyun.


	2. Blood

_That boy did have a little strength._ Yongguk rubbed his jaw which still ached from Daehyun’s kick earlier that night. He sucked his bottom lip to stop the blood. He was appointed to watch Daehyun while Hatsu Sharaku and his other men were conversing on what they should do to Daehyun. In other words, Yongguk wasn’t trusted enough yet to be involved in “big boy” business.

But from the words he heard slip from the room, he knew nothing good was coming Daehyun’s way.

He kept hearing a weird noise coming from somewhere in the room. It continued for a couple of seconds. Then after a couple seconds it started again. It didn’t take long for Yongguk to realize that it was coming from Daehyun. He stood up from the chair that was next to the room where Sharaku and his men were.

It was Daehyun’s phone. Yongguk grabbed it from his pocket, and on the screen, it showed an incoming call from someone named _Jongup_ ❤️ on Daehyun’s phone. Yongguk snorted at the choice for contact picture: Daehyun making a funny face next to Jongup sleeping? He declined the call and curiously looked through his notifications. Daehyun had many missed calls: from “Himchan”, “Youngjae”, his family, and now apparently “Jongup❤️” couldn’t stop calling. Yongguk turned the phone completely off and put it in his own back pocket.

He looked to see if Daehyun had anything else in his pockets. He pulled out his wallet and keys. Yongguk opened the wallet and kept all the bills he had but didn’t give any notice to his credit or debit cards. Then he took a picture of all the keys he had individually, Yongguk didn’t know if they’d come in use later.

Right as he was done, Daehyun started to shift in the chair he was tied in. Yongguk slipped his keys into his pocket. Daehyun’s arms were tied behind the chair, and his legs were tied to the chair's legs with rope. His mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold.

Yongguk took the blindfold off. Big mistake. Daehyun started to scream and, man, was this boy loud. Despite the gag, a lot of his scream was still heard. He shook the chair with no use, he didn’t have enough strength to free himself from the tight ropes. His mouth tasted like iron, and his left cheek ached.

Yongguk knelt down and put his hand over Daehyun’s mouth. Daehyun’s eyes looked around the room desperately to look for a possible exit, but the room wasn’t lit enough.

Yongguk whispered, “Shut up - Look at me.”

Daehyun’s tearful eyes looked into Yongguk’s dark ones. His whimpers were silenced by Yongguk’s hand, there was no sign that his hand would leave anytime soon.

“I’m sorry for this - Actually I’m not. You’ll thank me later. Just trust me on this.” Yongguk said harshly to Daehyun.

He didn’t have any time to process Yongguk’s words when a punch was planted on his face. Daehyun let out another scream. Trust me? Daehyun thought. Why is he punching me then? Is he crazy?

He was punched multiple times after that. Daehyun stopped screaming and turned back into pitifully crying. He couldn’t think of any reason why he deserved this. This time he hadn’t fought back so what was their possible reason this time. Once Yongguk was done, Daehyun couldn’t make eye contact with him and looked away from him.

Daehyun kept his head lowered to make his vulnerability even more obvious if Yongguk even cared. He didn’t, but Yongguk was done with his plan. Daehyun saw Yongguk taking off his jacket and gulped. Please no, he thought.

He started to scream, and didn’t care if this led to more punches to his face as long as Yongguk wasn’t gonna do what Daehyun thought he was gonna do to him. Yongguk didn’t remove any other article of clothing, and instead used his jacket to cover Daehyun’s body. He put the cloth back into Daehyun’s mouth. If Daehyun wasn’t a crying mess before, he was now. A big rush of relief went all over his body. He was safe from what Daehyun thought was gonna happen.

Yongguk wore a long sleeve buttoned up shirt, but a couple of buttons were left unbuttoned at the top. Daehyun couldn’t make out the words written with black ink over his chest. The door before Yongguk opened, and Daehyun let out another scream.

“What’s all the fucking commotion about, Yongguk?” Sharaku yelled, two men behind him.

He had a phone in his hand and a cigarette in another. Daehyun found Yongguk intimidating but this man made him fear for his life. The tears stopped, he sat there froze, but his eyes followed the man’s every move.

“Daehyun tried to escape, sir. I took care of it and taught him to obey.” Yongguk said.

Daehyun was shocked at the change of behavior Yongguk had when speaking to the man. He was also surprised at his nonchalant lying. This only made him fear more. If Yongguk, the man that had just beat him into a pulp, was obedient to that man, he could only wonder what that man could do.

Sharaku got close to Daehyun. It took every fiber in his body not to scream again. His finger traced over his plump lips, and over his cheeks which weren’t as soft looking as when Yongguk first saw him.

“Is that so?” Sharaku laughed.

Sharaku had blocked Daehyun’s view of Yongguk, but if he was able to see him, he’d see his fists were clenched until his knuckles were white. Yongguk knew he couldn’t do anything to stop Sharaku if he decided to do something sick to Daehyun.

“Pretty lips….,” he continued as he examined everything else Daehyun had to show.

The panic in his eyes just made Sharaku laugh.

“Pretty boy. Hm, he had to be naughty, and now he lost some of his pretty.” Sharaku spoke in a childish voice.

Daehyun’s tears begin to spill again out of the corner of his eyes. How did he still have tears left? He wondered.

“Oh no,” Sharaku continued to use a childish voice to mock Daehyun. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on his left cheek.

“No need to cry. You’ll have plenty of fun with the customer, if he decides to take you.” Sharaku smirked and couldn’t hold back a laugh at his own remark.

Daehyun now knew what his fate was. He looked up desperately to Yongguk, but he didn’t even make eye contact. A sack was placed over his head, and he was left wondering when it would all end. At least now he’d cry with no shame under the sack.

He was grateful that no one laid hands on him and hopefully no one would. Everyone in the room didn’t speak another word of Korean and continued talking in Japanese. This only worried him more. Were they planning something more wicked they didn’t even want him to know about?

Daehyun sat there for what almost felt like eternity. He had no clue what time it was, but it surely was after midnight since closing time was at ten, and that was ages ago. His head was bobbing, and he was losing consciousness. Daehyun mentally cursed at himself.

His body was already sleep deprived from this whole week, and this was the worst time to be dozing off. He didn’t know what these men had in store. He also completely forgot about what Yongguk’s plan supposedly was or if he just wanted to beat the shit out of him for fun since everyone here seems to be a piece of shit.

Before he knew it, Daehyun was dead asleep, but not for long. He was woken up by a sudden cold breeze. The jacket Yongguk had placed over him was suddenly taken off of him. He felt someone’s rough hands start to wonder all over his body. They didn’t make their way past his waist, but either way Daehyun started to panic in his seat.

The sack was still over his head so he had no clue whose hands they belonged to. Again he tried his best to free himself, even though he knew it was hopeless. It looked even more pathetic at this point since he knew he didn’t have the strength to break through much less with the fatigue he had now. The gag didn’t stop Daehyun’s screams this time either.

The hands stopped. Daehyun started shaking his heads to try to remove the sack.

“He’s quite a screamer.” The man in front of him chuckled and removed the sack.

“This isn’t a petting zoo, bastard. Don’t touch him unless you’re certainly buying him.” Daehyun saw Yongguk step forward.

The man ignored him and didn’t change his behavior at all.

Daehyun made eye contact with an equally as ugly man as Sharaku. The man removed the gag, “Let’s remove this from his pretty lips.”

The cloth between his lips to mute his screaming was finally gone. Daehyun licked his dry lips.

“I’m Chon Jung-Hee. What’s your name pretty boy?” He asked.

His eyes were dark but not the same dark as Yongguk’s. His fingers traced over Daehyun’s lips as they trembled.

“I’m Daehyun… Please don’t hurt me. I don’t deserve to die. I don’t know what my boss did to be killed, but I promise I won’t tell anything to the authorities if I’m let go-“ Daehyun babbled and begged again to the man.

Jung-Hee slapped him to stop his rambling. “Sharaku was right when he said this boy was a brat.” He joked.

“Daehyun-ah needs to learn when it’s his time to speak.” He continued.

He stood up and looked at Sharaku who stood on the wall behind Daehyun with two other men. One who looked suspiciously too young.

“His lips looked delicious around that gag. I liked to see how pretty they’d look wrapped around something else… but Hatsu Sharaku, you promised he came untouched.” He said.

Daehyun felt dirty. No one talked about him in that way, and he’d like to keep it that way.

“He did.” Sharaku began, “But like the brat he is, he tried escaping and he needed some discipline. Yongguk went a little overbroad.”

Yongguk gulped. This is all going the way he wanted.

“This was a waste of time.” Jung-Hee complained.

In a split second, Jung-Hee pulled out his gun and aimed it towards Daehyun’s head. Daehyun’s heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened. But right before Jung-Hee pulled the trigger, Yongguk pushed his arm in a different direction.

His arm aimed lower under Daehyun’s left shoulder. Daehyun had no gag to stop his screams this time when the bullet went through his chest. Yongguk grabbed the gun from Jung-Hee after he elbowed him. His guard was down and Yongguk managed to punch him right in the face.

He made sure it was hard enough to prove a point but not enough to knock him out. “We take care of our own.” Yongguk simply said.

Sharaku laughed from behind, “Good boy, Yongguk. Mr. Chon, I guess this is goodbye.”

Jung-Hee stood up while rubbing his jaw. He snatched the gun back from Yongguk and spat blood behind him. “Son of a bitch.” He mumbled.

Daehyun only knew he walked behind him which meant that the exit was in that direction. But the excruciating pain coming from his chest wouldn’t let him focus on anything else. The blood loss was making him feel colder than before.

“What’s the next move?” Yongguk asked.

Sharaku replied, “You need to learn some manners, boy. It’s very unlikely that Chon Jung-Hee will ever do business with us ever again. I wish you’d be just as obedient as little Junhong here.”

Sharaku patted the tall baby faced boy next to him.

“You know the rules. He’s not allowed to touch him before he buys him much less kill him.” Yongguk deadpanned.

Charaku laughed, “What do you suggest then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys :’) I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. It seems kind of messy right now but I’m trying to get as much written down as possible because if I stop it’s harder to find motivation to write again. I’ll probably go back and fix everything if I finish the story.  
> 


	3. Threats

**_2:35 AM_ **

“Jung Daehyun: Patient found outside of the hospital with a bullet wound on his chest.” A nurse explained.

Daehyun was slipping in and out of consciousness. His left arm felt numb while the rest of his body had lost most of its temperature. His teeth chattered, and he had no strength to even keep his eyes open for a couple of seconds. He wondered how much blood he’d lost.

His body was on an emergency bed being wheeled into the operation room. One of the nurses was applying pressure to his chest to stop any more possible blood loss.

The nurse noticed Daehyun’s struggle to keep his eyes open. All he saw was the occasionally lights from the hallways and the calm expression the nurse had on her face.

“Please stay with us, Mr. Jung.” The words echoed in his head but he had already lost consciousness again.

~

Daehyun opened his eyes and was greeted by a white hospital room. A heartbeat monitor beep filled the room. His fingertips felt warm, and his cheeks were flushed. An IV connected his left arm to a bag of blood next to his bed. There was still a dull headache thumping in his head, and his face felt swollen and bruised when he touched it with his hands, He still felt a lot of pressure around his wound, and he avoided even moving at all.

Someone’s hands were interlocked with his. A head of messy hair laid on his lap. Their steady breathing assured him that they were asleep.

“Moon Jongup,” A deep voice spoke from his right.

Daehyun’s grip on Jongup’s hand tightened. Gripping onto him to prevent anyone from taking Jongup from him again. He knew the source of that voice. He also knew that he was in better quality and situation now than before… Maybe he’d be able to hold back or yell for help...

Yongguk sat on a chair across the room, but he didn’t make a movement as he talked. Almost like a statue.

“Born the sixth of February…. year 1995… lives with -“ He continued to spill facts about Jongup’s personal life.

Daehyun’s blood boiled even though deep down he was confused on how he could’ve gotten this information so fast or even at all.

“What do you want?” Daehyun spat out.

He let out a dark chuckle as he stood up and walked towards Daehyun.

It’s always up to Daehyun to be the bratty in terrible situations like this. It’s not like he got his ass kicked and almost sold a couple hours ago. Daehyun didn’t show the worry or fear on his face, but it didn’t help that the beep coming from the heartbeat monitor was speeding up. .

Daehyun wondered how much he knew. Did he know of Youngjae? Himchan? His parents? All Daehyun recognizes was his tall figure with broad shoulders. He could never get a good look at him because of “circumstances”. But he recognized those curls that covered his eyes. Those dark eyes that saw through his cries for help a couple of hours ago.

“I want you to lie to the authorities that are waiting to question you in the lobby. Your decisions and level of obedience will reflect on the fate of your friends and family.” Yongguk spoke from behind a doctor’s face mask.

He wore the whole costume and acted the role. Daehyun knew not to try anything. He didn’t want Jongup to know about this mess or get involved. He approached his bed, and Daehyun’s jaw clenched. Jongup’s light snores reassuring him that he was still calmly asleep.

His hand extended to trace over Daehyun’s swollen and bruised face and ended at his split lip. Yongguk’s knuckles were purple.

“You know what I’m capable of.” Yongguk ended.

His fingers tilted Daehyun’s head towards Yongguk again. There he was again vulnerable at his touch. He gripped the bedsheets, and tears stung at the ends of his eyes. But he’d try his hardest to ever show him that he was weak again. Their eyes made eye contact for a couple seconds, but those seemed like the longest seconds to Daehyun.

His fingers left, and Daehyun pulled his head back harshly. I don’t belong to anyone, Daehyun thought. And I’ll make sure of that. He exited the room, but pointed a finger jokingly.

“Don’t say I didn’t tell you.” Yongguk mocked.

A great load of tension was released as the door closed behind him. His right hand joined is left one and cupped Jongup’s hand. The Daehyun from a couple of hours ago would’ve had no hope that he’d be holding hands with Jongup much less see him ever again. He then moved his right hand and began to play with Jongup’s hair.

Jongup stirred in his sleep from the sudden contact. Besides the smell of home coming off of Jongup, Daehyun also smelled bacon and eggs. Next to his bed, there was a big bag of McDonald’s. Then he noticed that Jongup’s snores weren’t audible anymore, he was awake. Yet he still laid on his lap, facing away from Daehyun.

He sat up, and engulfed Daehyun in a hug. It was the longest hug Daehyun had ever been. If it hadn’t been for the kidnapping earlier in the day, the whole gang situation, and being shot and put into the hospital, Daehyun would’ve said this was his favorite day.

“Oh my god, I’m so stupid Daehyun. I’m so sorry, how could you ever forgive?” Jongup began to profusely apologize.

Daehyun was grateful for his rambling or else he’d hear the obvious increase in his heart rate on the heartbeat monitor. He was always oblivious to everything that linked to Daehyun’s obvious crush on Jongup. And he kind of hated it because Daehyun wanted Jongup to know he was available and an option but he knew he had no chance with him. Especially because the whole reason Daehyun was the one at the store and not him was because Jongup had a date and Daehyun didn’t.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Daehyun didn’t notice that he had tuned out Jongup’s useless apologies.

Daehyun blushed, if that was even possible since he face was already flushed from the blood being pumped into his body.

He smiled and joked, “Besides being shot? Nothing..really”

Jongup playfully punched him.

“No. I mean, forget it.” He laughed, “How long were you awake for? Was someone here with you? I thought I heard talking…”

Daehyun gulped and looked away. He suddenly remembered Yongguk and his cold and dark eyes piercing into him. Should he reveal it all now?

“No there was no one here… I had just woken up.” Daehyun replied blankly.

Daehyun didn’t like lying, especially not to Jongup. His mouth dried up. Jongup looked at him for a while, straight into his eyes looking for any form of guilt or hesitation. But Daehyun held his ground. He sighed once Jongup turned to the McDonald’s he’d brought. It didn’t help that Daehyun was good at lying either.

Jongup brought the bag of McDonald’s towards Daehyun’s lap. “I brought McDonald's….”

Daehyun licked his dry lips, he didn’t think he was hungry until he saw the food. Jongup took out a burger for both of them. But Daehyun started by snacking on the fries first. He didn’t want to upset his stomach by abruptly eating a lot after getting shot.

“The doctors ...told me you …lost a lot of blood ….and I figured you’d ….need something to eat.” Jongup mumbled through eat bite of his burgers.

Daehyun smiled. It was really thoughtful of him to come to the hospital for him even though they weren’t as close as friends as Daehyun was with Youngjae. He also was thankful Jongup wasn’t much of a crier because if Youngjae had been here, Daehyun would’ve been a crying mess.

Daehyun asked as he moved on to the burger “Where’s Youngjae? Does he know?”

Jongup practically engulfed the burger in a couple of seconds and had sipped out of one of the drinks he’d brought.

“Yeah, you listed him as your emergency contact, but I decided that I should come since I’m more calm, and he’d probably freak you out even more if he was here just crying. Himchan and I had just gotten home from our date when I found out that the store was broken into.” Jongup explained.

Daehyun listened along quietly trying not to think about what he had just gone through and about the jealousy coursing through his whole body. Daehyun and Himchan had known each other before he had even thought about introducing Himchan to Jongup. He had no bad blood with Himchan, in fact they were close friends. It was just the fact that they were both interested in the same boy, but Jongup was only interested in one of them.

Himchan worked at a bakery near campus where Daehyun would go eat breakfast before going to his first class. He was a regular and Himchan was really outgoing and just as talkative as Daehyun. Their friendship just worked out perfectly. Then Daehyun met Jongup in his junior year of college and completely fell head over toes for him.

And in an attempt to become closer to Jongup, he’d always treat him to breakfast being his hyung and all. Daehyun wouldn’t have thought that he’d unintentionally set them up.

It was impossible to hide his obvious crush on him from his best friend Youngjae who was practically a know it all to begin with. He’d met Youngjae in his sophomore year when they were mistakenly chosen to be dorm mates despite Youngjae being a freshman.

Jongup and Youngjae both went to college for a fine arts major, and Daehyun was studying to become a school teacher. Jongup was an amazing dancer, Daehyun came to think after coming to one of his practices. Youngjae was also an amazing singer, but he was more interested i becoming an actor. Youngjae and Jongup also thought Daehyun was a good dancer and singer. Youngjae was even impressed by his improv when he’d jokingly invited to go to improv night with his other theatre friends.

But Daehyun never really wanted to be a either of those things.

“What’s wrong?” Jongup interrupted Daehyun’s train of thought.

To Jongup, he’d only been seeing Daehyun eat his burger while blankly staring across the room.

Daehyun jumped a little and then laughed, “I’m just thinking about … us.”

Jongup’s eyebrows rose. Daehyun’s ears turned red by his choice of words.

“I mean - not “us” us. Like as in - us - me, Youngjae, Himchan, and you.” Daehyun looked down at his food and finished eating his burger to hide his embarrassment.

Jongup giggled, “I know… I didn’t think about it like that.”

Daehyun mentally sighed. “What about us?” He asked.

“I’m just thinking about how I could’ve lost y’all…” Daehyun didn’t make eye contact with Jongup.

He placed his hand over Daehyun’s and tightened his grip around it.

The door opened. Jongup didn’t move his hand. Daehyun gulped.

“Sorry for the interruption but we’d like to ask Mr. Jung some questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is D. I just noticed how I spent three chapters on practically the same day. But I promise the rest of the story will probably be more evenly paced. Also please comment and leave kudos. I’m sorry for always practically updating at midnight. >•<


	4. Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry for the late update but I was studying for finals and then I had finals and it’s also holiday season but don’t worry I’m not abandoning this story. :’) also I changed the name of the story BNFNDJS

“What are you doing out here?” Youngjae opened the door leading out to his balcony, slightly startling Daehyun. 

Daehyun threw the cigarette from where he stood at the edge of the balcony and coughed. 

Youngjae looked around and sniffed, “Is someone smoking out here?” 

Daehyun shrugged. “Since when did you smoke?” 

Youngjae struck an accusing look at him. Daehyun looked behind him: to the city lights behind him. 

“Since a couple of weeks ago.” Daehyun mumbled an answer back. 

Although it was a summer night, shivers went down his back. Daehyun had changed a lot since his accident, even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

“You can always talk to me about everything. You know that, right?” Youngjae hugged him from behind, letting his head rest on his shoulders. 

Daehyun stood motionless. Youngjae rubbed Daehyun’s arms to comfort him, the cigarette smoke scent not bothering him at all. They both stared at the city scenery. Youngjae lived on the outskirts of the city, on a hill. Which gave him a wonderful view of the city outside of his small yet expensive apartment. 

“Let’s head back inside,” Daehyun offered in order for Youngjae to not worry about him anymore. 

Inside Youngjae’s apartment, music flooded every corner. The lights were dimmed, and food filled his dining table. Most of the people were in his living room dancing with a beer in hand. Daehyun followed Youngjae into the kitchen where he got a beer for both of them. 

“Loosen up and have some fun, Dae.” Youngjae forced the beer into Daehyun’s hand. 

Youngjae disappeared into the living room. Daehyun gulped. It was already hard fighting the demons in his head since the accident. Youngjae was completely clueless about what actually happened that night. Without him, Daehyun had no one to spill his fears and worries to without possibly putting someone in danger. 

It was harder to enjoy Youngjae’s parties now. After being shot, Daehyun became the elephant in the room for at least the first couple of parties after fully recovering. It was more of a Daehyun interview than a party. But even then, it was a boring interview. Telling Youngjae’s theater friends that he saw his boss being killed, kicking a gang member in the face, being kidnapped, about to be sold as a sex slave, shot, then mysteriously found in the street half dead would’ve been a much more interesting story. 

But because of obvious reasons, (Yongguk) Daehyun had to lie to everyone about that day. As far as everyone knew, Daehyun passed out from shock at the store after seeing his boss being killed and the next thing he knew he was in the hospital with a gunshot wound with no phone and no wallet. 

Daehyun followed Youngjae into the living room after a couple seconds of blankly thinking. He didn’t dance with everyone, instead sat down on a couch and chugged the beer in a couple of seconds. 

Youngjae’s parties consisted of food, beer, movies, music, and children games. (which turned very sexual by the time everyone had a good amount of alcohol in them) Youngjae always invited Daehyun and Jongup many times before. Daehyun happily obliged being an extrovert, but it took Jongup a couple of parties for him to be finally be comfortable. Youngjae hoped that inviting them both would eventually lead to a hookup which happened a lot between all of his invitees. Daehyun hoped too, but then he introduced Jongup to Himchan and he began to show of less and less to the parties. Leaving Daehyun all alone with Youngjae’s horny andrich theater friends. 

Daehyun had already hooked up with a couple of Youngjae’s friends. Youngjae didn’t care as long as they didn’t fuck at his place. But there was this one guy that Daehyun always pulled in. His name was Ji-Hun. He was just as old as Youngjae. Nothing about him really stood out, he had brown hair and brown eyes, but his muscles. 

Ji-Hun was a baseball player and he had a charming smile and masculine exterior. Despite all the girls at the university throwing themselves at him, he wasn’t interested. Not since he first laid eyes on Daehyun. You couldn’t even imagine his excitement when he overheard Youngjae speaking about how Daehyun was “desperately” looking for a boyfriend. He may have been exaggerating a little bit there. 

Even then he didn’t want have a relationship with Daehyun. He just wanted to see how his plump lips would look around his dick. 

“You look like you’re having a lot of fun.” Ji-Hun joked as he sat down on the couch next to Daehyun. 

Daehyun internally screamed in frustration. Ji-Hun only popped in on every other Youngjae party. And even then Daehyun couldn’t stand him. They weren’t even directly friends, he was just friends with one of Youngjae’s theater friends. 

Daehyun kept his gaze forward, “Yeah.”

He took another big gulp out of his third beer. Ji-Hun tried to do that casual thing where a guy yawns and puts his arm around your shoulder. Daehyun’s heart would’ve fluttered if it was literally anyone else in the room but him. 

“What? Not much of a noise maker now, huh?” Ji-Hun teased. 

Daehyun knew what he was hinting at and his ears turned red with embarrassment. Thank God for the dimmed lights. 

“Ji-Hun! I’m glad you could make it!” Youngjae stood in front of them while everyone continued to dance. 

Daehyun knew fake enthusiasm when he heard it coming from Youngjae. He had a box in his hands, and Daehyun took another gulp from his beer ultimately finishing his third beer of the night. 

“We’re gonna play a game in a while. It’d be fun if you joined, Daehyun… and Ji-Hun since y’all haven’t been interacting with everyone else all night.” Youngjae explained to both of them. 

Daehyun nodded, “Okay… I guess.” 

“I’m in too.” Ji-Hun smirked. 

Youngjae jumped in excitement, half in the fact that Daehyun was participating in something else than drinking and sulking in the corner. “Great!” 

After Youngjae left to set up, Daehyun got up from the couch to get another beer. Ji-Hun didn’t hesitate to pat Daehyun’s butt as he got up. He was used to it. Ji-Hun and Daehyun had a thing. It was like friends with benefits, but minus the friends and also it never got past a blowjob. Not on Daehyun’s watch would it get past that. 

He just prayed that he wouldn’t make any more advances on him in front of everyone in the party. When he came back from the kitchen with his forth beer, Youngjae had set up “Twister” in the middle of his living room. Daehyun stomach jumped inside of his body. 

By the end of the game, it was conveniently only Ji-Hun and Daehyun left in the game. And like any other game Youngjae had at his party, it managed to turn sexual. After each of their turns, their positions looked more and more like sex positions. Daehyun was leaned over on all fours while Ji-Hun stood right behind him. Daehyun’s butt being only a couple of inches away from Ji-Hun’s crotch. 

Daehyun tried to make it look as believable as he could when he purposely lost. He made it look like his right hand slipped and he lost his position which made him lose. It wasn’t like it was hard to believe he was clumsy when he had four beers in his system already. Ji-Hun held onto Daehyun’s waist before he could hit the ground, but it wasn’t like he was planning onto. 

“Woah! I didn’t expect the party poopers to be the last ones in the game.” Youngjae announced. 

Everyone clapped and Youngjae mockingly raised one of Ji-Hun’s hands like he had just won a boxing match. “Ji-Hun is the winner of the first round!”

Daehyun properly stood up after Ji-Hun had lost his grip on him 

Youngjae started to prepare for another round of Twister. Daehyun made his way to the kitchen again to possibly get another beer. Most of the food was gone by this time in the night. Daehyun wondered what time it was or if the party was going to be over soon. 

He opened the fridge and leaned over to look for a beer. Then a hand was placed over his on the refrigerator door handle. It guided him to close the door and once he stood up again he saw Ji-Hun behind the door. He moved Daehyun’s hand from the door and held it in his own hand. 

“Does the winner get a prize?” Ji-Hun joked. 

A smirk was on his face as he slowly made the distance between him and Daehyun disappear. He had slowly pushed him against the refrigerator. Daehyun looked away from him, hopefully to stop him from kissing him in the mouth. Ji-Hun got his way anyway and began to kiss Daehyun’s neck and slightly going higher to his jaw. 

Daehyun’s hands went to Ji-Hun’s stomach and pushed a little to signal him to stop. 

“... Ji-Hun.” Daehyun sighed. 

They hadn’t done anything since Daehyun had gotten shot. And in a way, Daehyun understood why Ji-Hun was so horny. If it wasn’t obvious that he wanted to get into Daehyun’s pants before now it definitely was. 

“Hyung, you don’t have to play hard to get anymore. No one’s around.” He stopped in between kisses. 

Was Ji-Hun really trying to fuck in Youngjae’s kitchen while everyone was outside playing Twister? Daehyun thought. 

Daehyun stepped to the side to stop Ji-Hun from kissing him anymore. “Youngjae is gonna kill us if we do anything in his kitchen.”

Ji-Hun pouted, “I could take you home then, hyung. Let’s spend the rest of the night at my place.” 

Oh no, Daehyun thought. His mind raced to find another excuse to not go to go any further with him. He’d gone to Ji-Hun’s place before. He had a fancy car and a luxury apartment. It was also practically impossible to make up an excuse not to fuck at his place. 

“I have work in the morning, Ji-Hun. I need to go home. Maybe you can call me and next time we can plan something out.” Daehyun reasoned and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. 

Ji-Hun gave in, “Fine,” 

Daehyun knew it wasn’t right to give Ji-Hun a little of what he wanted because that only encouraged him even more, but that was the only way for Ji-Hun to back down: if he thought Daehyun wanted him just as much as Ji-Hun did. No was never an answer for him. 

He wrapped his arm around his neck and placed another final kiss on Daehyun’s lips. Daehyun hoped the taste of cigarettes and alcohol would be displeasing to Ji-Hun, but he showed no change in hunger for him. 

“See you soon then, hyung.” He bit his lip and one of his hands fell down to grope Daehyun’s butt. 

It took until Ji-Hun exited the kitchen for him to finally release the big breath he was holding in. He rested his head on the back of the fridge where he was previously cornered and let out a groan. Daehyun finally grabbed the much anticipated beer from the fridge and headed back into the living room to say goodbye to Youngjae. 

There was no trace of Ji-Hun in the party, and after his goodbye and goodnight to Youngjae, Daehyun wanted home. 

It was a little before midnight. Daehyun was grateful that the weather was nice and fresh. He didn’t have a car and Youngjae was his ride most of the times. But lately he had been feeling crappy for asking him for a lot, for putting up with his depressive self and then some. Youngjae wasn’t a snobby rich guy. Daehyun knew that. Youngjae was more than okay with helping any of his friends as far as moral support, emotionally or financially. 

But it was too late for that. Daehyun took a gulp of his beer. He wasn’t able to find a job after the whole situation a couple of weeks ago. Youngjae lended him a small amount of money while he recovered. The recovery was way worse than the incident itself. 

Being shot only took a second. But Daehyun didn’t know if there would ever be an end to this “recovery” period. He spent most of his days after his release from the hospital in his apartment. Sore and in worry from another visit from Yongguk or his “friends”. Hopefully if he didn’t have contact with Youngjae, Himchan, or Jongup, they wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire. 

Youngjae noticed Daehyun’s isolation which is why he started dragging him to his parties again. He wasn’t the same as he was before, and he didn’t expect him too. But he’d rather see Daehyun in person sitting on his couch at a lame party than somewhere out of his sight. 

Shivers ran down Daehyun’s back again. He could only imagine how the rest of them would feel once he was gone. With no job, Daehyun was doing poorly trying to live and even pay off his school debt. It was already crossing the line that he got shot at his own job. His mom almost had a heart attack after getting the news. 

Daehyun had to do massive begging to not be dragged back to Busan. But now there was nowhere he could go but home. He unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside. Daehyun didn’t think much about the shift in shadows in his living room. He brushed it off and blamed it on his intoxication. 

He slipped his shoes and jacket off. The lights were kept off to not hurt his tired eyes. He made his way to the kitchen to throw his empty beer bottle away. As the bottle hit the bottom of the trash can, the lights flickered on. 

Daehyun had no time to panic. He grabbed a kitchen knife from the drawer and mindlessly threw it at the direction of the light switch. 

He closed his eyes and cursed, “shit!”  
Why in the world would he get rid of his only weapon? He had no phone to call for help. It was just himself now. 

Simone chuckled a couple of feet in front of him before he opened his eyes. Daehyun’s swore his heart stopped, and he stood frozen. His mouth completely dried up, and his hands turned into fists. He didn’t dare blink for he was scared that the man in front of him would disappear. 

“Why are you here?” Daehyun questioned. 

He didn’t even acknowledge Daehyun’s question and pulled true knife from the wall next to him. The boy did have a little strength. He lightly stroked the sharp part of the knife and leaned against the wall. 

Daehyun’s eyes were still adjusting to the sudden light, but he couldn’t have mistaken him for anyone else. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever properly introduced myself…” He started. “I’m Bang Yongguk. I’d give you a handshake but I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Daehyun was using all the strength in his body not to go over there to him and hit him with all he’s got and curse him out. Even though, he knew he’d lose in a fight, Yongguk knew nothing about how much stress he has caused him the past couple of weeks. 

“No need to introduce yourself, Jung Daehyun. I know who you are.” Yongguk continued. 

Daehyun kept his composure despite the goosebumps forming all over his body. 

“You didn’t answer my question-“ Daehyun demanded with a glare on his face since the man first appeared. 

Yongguk began to walk closer to him; the hand with the knife falling to his side. Daehyun gulped. It was practically impossible considering the desert his mouth was at the moment. He was panicking too much to even be scared. 

Yongguk spoke again, “I didn’t come here to answer your questions.” 

He stopped walking until he was a couple of inches away from him. Saying a couple was kind of a stretch since they were almost touching. Daehyun’s head rose to look Yongguk straight into his eyes. He hoped he didn’t see right through him. Daehyun was both metaphorically and literally inferior to Yongguk. 

“I came here so that it wouldn’t be a big surprise when I popped into your life again tomorrow.” Yongguk continued. 

Daehyun’s mouth opened again, “What do – ”

“No questions. I’ll see you tomorrow. Not like how you usually know me. Make it look like we’ve never met before.” 

Daehyun’s lips were shut. He looked away from Yongguk. He knew his eyes were still burning into him despite them being mostly hidden behind with curly hair. 

The hand without the knife rose to hold Daehyun’s face. His hand cupped his face and turned it to look at Yongguk again. 

“You make it your biggest priority to follow my directions. I get what I want, and you and your friends leave unharmed. And I’ll disappear…” Yongguk finished. 

Yongguk had pulled Daehyun’s face so close to him that he flinched with every word he spoke. There goes his composure. He was also sure that his heart stopped beating. And his stomach started having a funny feeling… probably from the beers. 

Yongguk finally let go of his face and placed the knife into Daehyun’s hands. He turned around and exited the kitchen. Daehyun never heard him leave, but he was positive he wasn’t in his apartment anymore. Only a couple of seconds later, his knees gave out and he was in the middle of his kitchen trying to catch his breath. 

I get what I want.


	5. tour

In the light, his eyes looked different. They were the color of tree bark or hot coffee. His skin was smooth and gave off a warm glow. All the moisture in Daehyun’s mouth vanished. It was hard to even open his mouth to greet the people at his front door. There was a sensation in his throat that felt like trying to swallow a pill with no water. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Jung. I hope you remember me from our previous encounters. I’m Joowon,” The man in front of him spoke and extended his hand for Daehyun to shake. 

It took Daehyun’s couple seconds before he finally extended his own hand. The thoughts in his head were trying to organize themselves but it just felt like putting a puzzle together in the dark. Daehyun knew Joowon. He was one of the officers that questioned him about the whole kidnapping situation. 

Although he doubted Daehyun’s lack of answers, he couldn’t feel anything but sympathy because of his critical state at the time. 

“And this is my associate, Bang Yongguk.” Joowon pointed out the elephant in the room. 

Daehyun already knew who he was, but maybe he did need the reassurance. Yongguk came to Daehyun looking different each time. This time it was harder to believe it was the same guy that beat the shit out of him while he was tied to a chair. 

“Nice to meet you, Daehyun.” Yongguk didn’t wait for Daehyun to extend his hand for Yongguk to shake it. 

It took all of Daehyun’s strength to not pull back his hand in fear. But he wasn’t even sure if this was the same person he feared. This person didn’t make Daehyun feel anxious or make him panic. This Yongguk gave off a different vibe and didn’t make the atmosphere too dark. He remembered what Yongguk had told him the previous night, and he bit his lip. 

“I hope you weren’t surprised by our visit, but I’m afraid the situation has gotten worse.” Joowon informed. 

Daehyun turned to him. No shit this situation has gotten worse. One of the culprits behind Daehyun’s kidnapping and his boss’s death was right next to Joowon, an officer. Right under their noses! And they had no clue. Daehyun kept a straight face and nodded, acting like he had no clue. 

Joowon continued, “We decided that you’re in a risk of another attack, so” 

Daehyun gulped. 

“We assigned Yongguk hyung to protect you while we figure out who the criminals are.” Joowon assured. 

Daehyun froze. He felt like his heart stopped beating, and the world stopped turning. 

He continued, “Yongguk hyung will make sure you’re more thoroughly informed.” 

Yongguk nodded assuringly and Daehyun’s move was left slightly agape. 

“Have a good day.” Joowon bowed and walked away. 

Daehyun hadn’t moved a muscle since Joowon gave him the first part of their “solution”. He probably hadn’t blinked either. Yongguk could’ve been standing in front of a statute for all he knew. 

Yongguk lifted his hand to wave in front of Daehyun’s face, but he slapped it away from him. 

“Are you gonna let me in?” Yongguk asked. 

Daehyun stood still inside of his apartment. He wore a loose white tank top, gray sweatpants, and socks. It was impossible to hide the fact that Joowon and Yongguk woke him up from his sleep. Although it was the afternoon, Daehyun blamed his laziness on Youngjae’s party. 

Yongguk shoved his way through. Daehyun obviously couldn’t stop him but was irritated nonetheless. 

“Are you gonna tell me what this all fucking means?” Daehyun snapped back. 

The less intimidating version of Yongguk in front of him gave him enough confidence to outright confront him. Yongguk kept a nonchalant attitude and found a seat on Daehyun’s couch. Daehyun didn’t mean to slam his front door, but he couldn’t stop his slight annoyance from causing it. 

“I’m here to protect you.” Yongguk mocked. 

Daehyun’s blood began to boil. 

“But how? And most importantly why?” Daehyun abruptly asked making his way to where Yongguk was sitting. 

Yongguk’s new appearance made it hard for Daehyun not to stare anywhere other than his eyes while he “interrogated” him. 

Daehyun continued, “How does this even work? A couple of weeks ago, you almost killed me and now you work with the police trying to protect me. This doesn’t make any sense.” 

He rubbed his head. Yongguk looked around the room while Daehyun expressed his frustration. He noticed the emptiness and bland atmosphere from the room. Daehyun crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. How could he be ignoring me right when I’m in front of him? Daehyun groaned. 

“Hello?” Daehyun sarcastically remarked. 

Yongguk turned his face and made eye contact with Daehyun. The same feeling from before returned. Was it fear? Or intimidation? His mouth dried up, and his hands began to sweat. 

“Are you moving?” Yongguk asked completely disregarding all of Daehyun’s questions. 

“Why do you ask?” Daehyun mumbled. 

His mother had suggested he move back to Busan. Daehyun had insisted he didn’t need any help. He could live by himself and pay all his living expenses. But after his boss had been murdered he had no income and no other choice then to move back. Finding a job wasn’t the easiest thing in a busy city like Seoul. And he didn’t want to look pathetic asking Youngjae to crash at his place for a while until he got himself back on track. Although Youngjae wouldn’t see it that way, he’d be more than happy to help. 

Jongup wasn’t a choice either. Youngjae had moved out of the college dorms once his parents offered to buy him a place of his own. Jongup moved soon after, after his and Himchan’s relationship became more serious quickly. Daehyun shivered just imagining how it’d be like living with Himchan and Jongup. How big of a pathetic third wheel he’d be. 

“Put your shoes on. I need to take you somewhere.” Yongguk ordered. 

He adjusted the tie on his suit and stood up. Daehyun stood dumbfounded for a second and then hurried to his room to find his shoes, an old pair of converse. Bang Yongguk definitely had some superpowers. Why am I so voluntarily following his instructions when a couple of minutes ago I was cursing at him? 

Daehyun also grabbed his jacket and his keys. He knew that he’d have no time to change clothes or fix himself any further so he walked out like that. His hair was fluffy from his long night sleep. His cheeks were pink and puffy. When he went out to find Yongguk again, he was standing in front of the door on the phone. Daehyun wanted to eavesdrop just a little on his conversation, but it was like Yongguk was all knowing. 

“Are you ready?” Yongguk asked, startling Daehyun. 

The phone was still held up to his ear. Daehyun bowed a little and nodded. 

Yongguk ended the call, “I’ll talk to you later.” 

He put his phone back into a pocket instead the jacket of his suit. His eyes wandered over to Daehyun. Daehyun saw how Yongguk big his lip to hold back a chuckle. He didn’t understand why at first. But Yongguk noticed the big contrast between them. 

“Let’s go then.” Yongguk said turning around and opening the door for them to leave. 

Daehyun fumbled with his keys to close the door. He internally cursed at himself. He didn’t want Yongguk seeing anymore flaws in him to make him feel inferior. He felt like an open book. He wondered if it was easy to see the panic Daehyun was feeling. 

Where was Yongguk taking me? 

He began walking and despite his slow pace Daehyun found himself running a little to keep up with him. He didn’t want to lose him but also didn’t want to stay too close. Yongguk noticed. Once they were to the ground floor, Yongguk pulled his keys and pushed a button to turn his car on. 

Daehyun’s eyes widen when he saw the car that let out a beep. Everything Yongguk did surprised Daehyun more and more. How was Yongguk even able to afford a luxury car? Daehyun was careful to not slam the door when he was finally inside of the car. He even felt bad for wearing his terribly old and dirty shoes into a pristine car like Yongguk’s. 

Yongguk started up the car and put his seatbelt on trying to not interfere with the internal crisis Daehyun seemed like he was having. He reached over Daehyun to grab onto his seatbelt to secure him before he drives off. Daehyun jumped a little in surprise. 

He mumbled, “What are you –“ 

“I’m just making sure you’re safe before I drive.” Yongguk assured. 

He looked back and drove the car out of the parking space. Daehyun cupped his cheek. He tried not to show his worry just yet. But Yongguk’s actions didn’t stop Daehyun’s cheeks from flushing. He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of him. 

What’s up with him? Since he’d seen him he’d been a completely new person compared to the person he’d seen last night. He shuffled around in his seat a bit. I get what I want. He remembered. All the memories from last night started rushing back to his head. He was finally waking up – 

“Are you okay?” Yongguk interrupted. 

Daehyun blinked nervously and kept his head low, “Yeah – yeah everything’s fine.” 

Yongguk tried to steal some glances at him, but he knew he shouldn’t. He was dancing after all. Either way he didn’t see much from his head being lowered and his messy hair. He decided to turn the radio on to stop the awkward silence from happening any longer. Daehyun sighed. 

“There’s something for you in the box by your feet.” Yongguk said. 

Daehyun had noticed the box on his way in and had tried not to touch it with his feet. The box was an ordinary cardboard box that wasn’t too big. Daehyun carefully opened it and looked inside. His hand slipped in and pulled out what looked like a bracelet. 

Yongguk spoke again, “Joowon told me you don’t have a phone. It’s a watch to at least help you keep up with time.” 

He mainly kept his eyes on the road but gave a couple glances towards Daehyun’s direction. He kept quiet, examining it. It wasn’t like a traditional watch. It was thin and completely black. He didn’t know how Yongguk expected him to keep up with time with this when it didn’t even display the time. 

“You’re welcome.” Yongguk sarcastically mumbled.

Daehyun put it on his right hand anyway and closed the box to put it at his feet again. He started to then regret spending too much time on the watch. Daehyun wanted to keep his eyes on the road also to at least get some clue to where they were headed. His stomach felt queasy. What a coincidence Yongguk gave him something to remind him about his bad time management. 

Daehyun didn’t even know how Yongguk could’ve strained so far from all the streets that were familiar to him that fast. He peaked to the outside from his window. Yongguk better have some explaining to do because Daehyun was tired of desperately asking with no answers. A couple of minutes passed and Yongguk didn’t try to start a conversation again after that. Daehyun sulked and leaned over in his seat. He’d be lying if he said this car ride wasn’t making him sleepy. 

But falling asleep would be not only a dangerous move but an embarrassing one at that. Even though this Yongguk didn’t make him feel afraid he wasn’t comfortable with him just yet. He was sure he would never want to feel comfortable around someone like him ever. He completely tuned out the pop music playing in the background after a while. What was Yongguk’s motive. 

 

What did he want? 

Daehyun crossed his arms and yawned. He lightly hummed along to the music from the radio to hopefully keep himself conscious. There was no point of paying attention to the roads, Daehyun had never seen this side of the city before. His eye lids became heavier and heavier by the second until they finally stayed close. 

Yongguk scoffed. This whole protection situation had a lot going for him.

–

“Daehyun?” 

Someone’s hands gripped Daehyun’s side and lightly shook him. He stretched a bit until noticing he was still in a car. His eyes widen and looked around until he looked into Yongguk eyes. He cleared his throat and looked elsewhere. Yongguk kept his eyes on him though. 

“Sorry – uh – where are we?” Daehyun murmured. 

He rubbed his eyes. 

“Where were supposed to be.” Yongguk joked. 

He opened the door, and Daehyun followed soon after. He ran a little to keep up with him. Daehyun’s eyes darted everywhere to exam exactly where they were. The sun was up and shining which delayed Daehyun’s vision. He wanted to observe everything. Yongguk parked his car in front of a “house”. 

House was an understatement. It was more of a work of art. Daehyun felt like it was an honor to even be at the front door of whoever’s home it was. He came from a family who had barely made it to be classified as middle class. He knew he’d never be able to have one of these houses for himself much less step inside of one. 

Yongguk didn’t knock instead he searched through the bundle of keys he already had in his hand until he finally chose one. Daehyun’s eyes widen even more. He stood a little behind him, keeping his distance. Yongguk opened the door. 

The noise of nails tapping on the floor grew louder until the source was in front of Yongguk. A cute little fluffy dog stopped and barked excitedly at him. What other surprises could Yongguk pull? 

“He doesn’t have a name yet, but don’t worry. He’ll be gone soon…” Yongguk said. 

The dog jumped up and down and circled around Yongguk completely oblivious to his statement. He didn’t pay much attention to it despite the dog having Yongguk as its center of attention.

Daehyun sarcastically remarked, “Why bother getting him in the first place?” 

Yongguk smirked at the sight of Daehyun’s mix between indirect sarcastic insults towards him and his eager respect. He waved in front of himself for Daehyun to enter the house. The first thing that caught his eyes was the chandelier a couple of feet above Yongguk’s head. It wasn’t dark enough yet for it to be lighten up but Daehyun was sure it would’ve looked spectacular. 

The door was shut behind him, and Daehyun carefully hurried in and took his shoes off as soon as possible. He didn’t want to interfere with the flawlessness of the place. Daehyun was surprised when Yongguk didn’t follow him in taking his shoes off. 

“It was given to me by a ….coworker when he couldn’t take care of him anymore. He said it was protective, and I… expected a bigger or at least a more intimidating dog.” Yongguk sighed. 

He looked down at the dog who stopped and sat down still. Its tongue was out as it panted, and its tail waved side to side. Daehyun wondered if he ever gave this dog the time of the day. 

“Follow me.” Yongguk instructed. 

Daehyun followed but not to close, he was still hesitant about Yongguk and his new surroundings. The ceilings were very high up and made the whole place feel more open. His dog followed close behind him. The house had a nice marble interior finish which only made Daehyun feel more out of place. A pair of sweatpants and his worn out socks shouldn't even be seen in a three mile radius of this house. He curiously looked around. 

He was greeted by a big staircase that swirled up a couple of floors. Daehyun’s jaw feel open and he looked up at the beauty. The swirls practically hypnotized him. He almost completely forgot that Yongguk was part of a killer gang and now he lured Daehyun into his house with no explanation. 

Yongguk saved the upper levels for the ending of the tour. There was a room in front of them and a room to their right. They walked straight past the staircase and into another room, the living room. There were many sofas and a giant plasma tv on one of the walls above a fireplace. The place looked untouched besides the mess of dog toys on the carpet. There were many small tables with lamps on top and books that served more of a decoration purpose than for reading. Along the wall farthest from them were four windows that let out enough sunlight to light the room. 

“Living room,” Yongguk spoke up. 

Yongguk’s dog hurried forward and jumped on top of one of the sofas. Daehyun turned to his left Yongguk turned to address what was on the other room on this side of the house. Two doorways led to the kitchen. Another two windows were on the same wall farthest away from them and a long dining table was right next to them. 

The kitchen followed the pattern of the living room. It looked pristine and untouched. An island counter separated the kitchen from the dining room. Daehyun began to wonder if Yongguk lived in this house by himself or if there were other people who lived here?

“This is the kitchen and the dining room. It’s full of food. You’re probably hungry since you haven’t eaten in a while. You’ll have time to eat whatever you want after I show you the rest of the place.” Yongguk informed. 

Daehyun held his stomach that grumbled almost on queue. He wasn’t sure when the last time he ate was exactly. He definitely didn’t eat breakfast because he had a rude awakening from Joowon and Yongguk. And all he had last night was a couple beers at Youngjae’s party. 

Yongguk walked back into the living room to get to the staircase. Daehyun followed him and they began walking up the stairs. 

“Off limits.” He pointed to the first three doors. 

Daehyun jumped a little. His voice turned another type of stern. 

They passed the the complete first floor with no introduction to the rooms. He probably wouldn’t have been curious if Yongguk hadn’t told him he wasn’t allowed into those rooms to begin with. Now he had the sudden urge to break in, but at the cost of Yongguk breaking his neck probably. 

He pointed to a door, the first door on the third door he acknowledged. 

“This is a gym. Feel free to use it, but don’t hurt yourself.” He said. 

Daehyun didn’t need him to explain the obvious. He caught Yongguk’s unintentional teasing. He extended his hand to open the door. He only left it slightly ajar for Daehyun to peak inside and see the many workout machines. The floor, unlike the rest of the house, was carpet and one of the walls was a complete mirror. 

He closed the door and continued, ignoring the next two rooms to the last room. Daehyun assumed they were also “off limits”. This time he opened the door completed and walked inside. Daehyun wasn’t sure if he was allowed to follow him inside. Yongguk looked back and nodded for him to come inside. This room was also carpet unlike the rest of the house. There were two big windows like the ones in the living room letting sunlight into light the room. But unlike those, these had locks that could possibly open the doors to step outside. A king bed took up most of the room and on each side was a small nightstand. Two big doors were on either side of the room. Daehyun wondered where they led to. 

He also wondered why Yongguk was showing him around his house. Or why he was here at all. 

“Why are you showing me all of this?” Daehyun whispered. 

He kept looking around the room. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at Yongguk. Instead he overly examined the room. He noticed picture frames on the nightstands but they were too far away to see any faces clearly in the pictures. There was also a house phone on the nightstand farthest away from him. Daehyun then felt nauseous. 

He was supposed to call his mom today. Today was the day he was supposed to move back to Busan. That’s why his crappy apartment was more empty than usual. His bags were already packed and he was ready to go without even saying a word to Youngjae or Himchan or Jongup. His mom wasn’t taking his desperate pleas to live in Seoul any longer. He couldn’t find any jobs and he also couldn’t afford to live by himself anymore. His mom was also worried about him at all times since he was shot. That worry intensified when he lost his phone and they talked less than before. Daehyun kept a lot from his parents before the incident and now he had his smoking and drinking habits to hide. 

His mom reasoned that a student who studied in Seoul would have more opportunities at a place like Busan. But would he even have a chance if he wasn’t himself anymore?

His thoughts were interrupted. 

He looked up to Yongguk who for once didn’t avoid the question. He really looked at him well from once too. His curly hair still over his eyes like all the other previous encounters, He was clean cut and wore a black and white suit that fit his tall and broad statue. He couldn’t see his eyes, but Yongguk could see his. 

“You’re going to live with me now.” Yongguk stated matter of factly.


	6. sorry !!!!!

okay hello it’s me. it’s been a couple of months but after reading my chapters i noticed a lot of plot holes and things that don’t add up. i’ve been working on chapter 6 for the longest and it’s at 7 pages right now but i can’t finish writing it knowing that it doesn’t make sense to me. i also didn’t like the way i portrayed yongguk’s or daehyun’s characters i wouldn’t want them to fall in love with each other. so i will be writing this story again. it’s the same plot and same atmosphere coming from the characters just the plot is more thought out and events are changed. sorry for the inconvenience. finals and exams are coming soon but ill make sure that something gets published. i love y’all uwu


	7. moved -

hewwo this story is in the process of being rewritten i posted a new story called “Kills and Kisses” which is new “his lips”.  
please forgive me for slow updates but you can follow me on twitter and keep up with what im doing in the mean time  
multi fandom twitter: baperrie  
writing twitter: bapoutsang  
i post au’s there and etc. 

thank you for your support uwu <3


End file.
